Spy Games
by TexanPixels
Summary: Rewrite of the old one with a better plot. / Percy had been nearly killed when he uncovered a secret plot within SHIELD. Over two years later they finally realize he was telling the truth. Now reluctantly back in SHIELD he makes himself at home.


**Rewrite**

A wheat field in the middle of nowhere, otherwise known as Kansas, wasn't the most conventional place to meet. In fact, that's probably why the spot was 'chosen' for the meeting. The golden wheat shimmered in the hot sun as the wind blew through it, causing it to wave back and forth. It probably would be perfect for a postcard, except for the big ugly garage in the middle that seemed to be falling in on itself.

Other downsides of the place included the lack of visibility and in what sounds like a contradiction, the lack of cover. From ground level it was impossible to see anything on the ground, anything could be hidden in the wheat, but from a higher vantage point on could easily see somebody lying in the wheat for miles around.

In short, it was a terrible spot to be stuck, especially for the man in charge of the most important spy organization in the world.

Yet he had no choice if he wanted to get his best agent back. That brings him back to now, attempting to convince said agent to get back into the game.

"We'll double your salary."

Percy laughed, as if he was genuinely found that funny, which he probably did, in some way. "If I wanted money I would have become a mercenary."

Fury frowned, it would be harder to get him back than just offering some money. Which was annoying, though not surprising. Considering it was their fault he left, it would not be easy. "We've cracked down on Hydra's presence in SHIELD."

"A bit late now." Percy had uncovered that there was a large part of SHIELD that had loyalty to Hydra, but had been declared a traitor and nearly killed by said Hydra agents before he could do anything about it. It was only two years later when Fury decided to look back over Percy's case file and look into his claims when he had realized he was telling the truth.

He had hoped that would at least help to convince him, no dice.

"You could help us get rid of the rest of them." Fury tried again.

"I already tried." Percy scowled as he said this, clearly still upset about the ordeal, which to be fair was understandable.

Fury was nearly desperate, he really needed all hands on deck after they had to get rid of nearly a third of their number after they figured out who was involved with Hydra. While it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't come back, they really needed him.

So he pulled his trump card, "Your kind is getting involved."

That was when Fury knew he got him, Percy always felt he needed to protect normal humans from the divine threat. And judging by his expression it was still true. "Some old Norse gods have been running around, causing some mayhem. An entire town has been leveled by their fight."

Percy growled, seemingly not upset at Fury but at himself. If he had to guess, he was upset that he was probably going to go back. OR maybe he was just being hopeful.

There was a long pause of about five minutes in between the talking there, each moment that passed Fury felt more and more exposed, but he couldn't rush this. Finally after what felt more like an hour when instead it had only been a couple minutes Percy spoke. He sounded as if he had given up on the idea of not going back. "Do you still have my stuff?"

"We have your guns and knife still in one of the vault sites, but we lost your body armor." Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair at the news, how does the most powerful spy agency lose something?

"Alright, I guess it was probably outdated anyways right?" He received a nod for confirmation.

"We have much better body armor now, its potentially capable of stopping a 50 cal in its tracks." Percy's eyes widened at hearing this but nodded anyways, his stuff was definitely outdated then.

"Alright, where should I go?" Fury contemplated this for a bit, they needed him in a spot where he could get to missions without to much difficulty. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure it would work.

"You still remember everything? Its not a problem if you need to refresh your memory." Percy shook his head.

"I've been practicing just in case, I might be slightly rusty, but that will be fixed after the first mission." Fury nodded, he trusted Percy that he was fine. And he had figured out where he would put him.

"Does your uncle care if you're up in the sky anymore?" Percy replied with a quick no. "How about a helicarrier?"

Percy nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"Have anything you want to take with you?" Percy had everything of sentimental value to him on his person and saw no reason to grab anything else, SHIELD would provide everything else.

"No."

Then a rope ladder dropped down out of nowhere for the director, he grabbed onto it with one hand and stepped onto a rung with one foot. A couple seconds later a quinjet appeared out of thin air. This did surprise him a bit, he wondered how long it had been hovering there, waiting for him to make his decision. He almost felt bad for taking so long, he wondered if the pilots were growing bored.

As it was started to turn around to fly away Fury yelled over to him, "Your ride is coming soon, get ready for it."

After that the ladder got pulled up and the advanced craft turned invisible once again, now that he was looking for it he could see a slight blur as it flew away. He lost sight of it as it flew into one of the many puffy clouds in the sky.

The man definitely had style, Percy would give him that much.

**I tried to have a Samuel Jackson moment at the end there, please do tell what you thought about it.**

**Yes I am rewriting this, the last one's plot was a mess and didn't flow very well, I feel this is much better. Chapters will be longer, this is just a prologue. Percy will be heavily inspired by MacGyver (The 1985 series, not the 2016 one you heathens) because he was my childhood. So you can expect some unique action scenes. Although because I can't justify him not using a gun when he is a super spy.**

**Arc 1 will focus around him tracking down Hydra and a bioweapon they created. (Will be short maybe 3-5 chapters)**

**Arc 2 will focus on his involvement with the Avengers. (Meat of the story)**

**Arc 3 may or may not happen because I want to keep this relatively short and I think the MCU peaked during the first Avengers movie, but will involve the team split and teeny bit of Ultron.**

**No plans after that, maybe sequel bit idk.**


End file.
